


One Day You'll be Gone-Dani and Jamie - YouTube

by dangerouslytremendousperson



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslytremendousperson/pseuds/dangerouslytremendousperson
Summary: This is my first attempt at editing a fanvid so do be gentle.  I just heard this song, If We Were Vampires and it seemed to so perfectly encapsulate Jamie and Dani's relationship that I felt compelled to make this.  Thanks for watching.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 6





	One Day You'll be Gone-Dani and Jamie - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at editing a fanvid so do be gentle. I just heard this song, If We Were Vampires and it seemed to so perfectly encapsulate Jamie and Dani's relationship that I felt compelled to make this. Thanks for watching.


End file.
